A rêver d'une vie
by LadyLilyMalefoy
Summary: "Moi, Harry, je te promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, de te protéger et toutes ses choses que j'ai oublié, pour le restant de nos jours si ce n'est plus." Non. Non, tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu.


Bonjour les enfants !

Tout va pour le mieux ?

Bon, ce qui suit est un petit OS écrit pour une amie, parce qu'elle aime les Harmione. Mais je dirais pas non si tout à coup, vous décidiez de me donner votre précieux avis !

Enfin... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**A rêver d'une vie**

Harry s'est réveillé d'humeur maussade, ce matin-là.

Il a tourné la tête de l'autre côté du lit et sourit en le voyant vide. La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte et un filet de lumière témoignait d'une présence à l'intérieur. L'Ex-Gryffondor a poussé le chat qui avait élu domicile tout contre lui et lança ses jambes en direction de l'autre pièce. Il s'est lentement levé et a avancé mollement vers la salle d'eau.

Il sourit en entendant un vieil air Moldu s'en échapper et y entra. Il regarda la jeune femme devant le miroir. Elle traçait un fin trait de crayon noir au dessus de ses magnifiques yeux, elle trouvait que cela faisait plus professionnel. Il l'avait toujours trouvé splendide mais ce sentiment n'était pas comparable à celui qui l'habitait lorsqu'il la voyait pour la première fois le matin. Elle resplendissait véritablement, à ses yeux.

Depuis la fin de la Guerre qu'ils avaient menés, il avait prit goût à ces petites choses que lui offrait la vie. La voir à ses côtés chaque matin était la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait avoir. Ça avait toujours représenté un parfait mystère pour lui. Elle trouvait encore la force de rester à ses côtés même si cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne mettait plus les pieds dehors. Elle, qui travaillait en tant qu'avocate Moldue, avait souvent affaire à des hommes violents, infidèles ou tout simplement monstrueux. Elle restait pourtant à ses côtés, souriante et adorable. Peut-être savait-elle qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui faire aucun mal.

Elle sourit en le voyant dans l'embrasure de la porte et quand Harry vit ses lèvres s'étiraient, il se dit qu'elle était réellement la femme de sa vie.

Quelques semaines plus tard, lors d'une longue soirée, il lui avait demandé sa main. Sa journée avait été dure, Harry le savait mais, naïvement peut-être, il espérait que ça l'embellirait. Sa journée ou simplement sa soirée. Il avait fait dans la simplicité mais avait été remarquable.

Il aimait beaucoup lorsqu'elle enfilait rapidement une robe verte. Elle le savait et en jouait très souvent. Ce soir, peut-être à cause de ce qu'il allait faire, il la trouva plus rayonnante que jamais. L'écrin dans sa poche fut dans sa main en quelques secondes à peine et lorsque tous les invités eurent l'attention ailleurs, il s'est agenouillé devant elle.

« _Hermione, mon Hermione, je sais que tu vas trouver tout cela précipité. Mais depuis quand en rêvons-nous, toi et moi, d'un beau et grand mariage ? Le plus émouvant de l'Histoire humaine, dis-tu. Je te crois. Seulement, tout ça je m'en contrefous. Je veux juste que tu sache que je veux t'appartenir jusqu'à la fin des temps. Et pour cela que je te demande de bien réfléchir à ma question. Hermione, est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »_

Elle n'avait pas versé de larme et avait regardé fièrement Harry. Elle avait acquiescé, tout de même émue. Et l'avait embrassé discrètement et était sortie de la salle où ils se trouvaient. On avait alors entendu un long cri suraigu d'excitation. Harry avait rit et ils étaient immédiatement rentrés chez eux, sous les yeux ébahis des invités.

Leur mariage avait été exceptionnel. _La gazette du Sorcier _dira que ce fut un mariage sans aucune faute de goût. Le journal ira même jusqu'à dire que c'était le plus beau qui n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Il avait eu lieu en plein air, à quelques mètres du Saule Cogneur. Tous les invités avaient répondu présents et tous s'étaient retrouvés, heureux de marier si tôt le Survivant à meilleure amie de toujours. Les témoins et les demoiselles d'honneurs avaient été resplendissants mais rien n'aurait pu être comparé à la lumière qu'était la mariée.

Habillée d'une longue et voluptueuse robe, elle avait retenu l'attention de plus d'un et s'apparentait bien plus à un ange qu'à la future femme de Harry Potter. Elle était belle, tellement belle. Du bout de l'allée, elle lui a sourit et lui a lancé un baiser. Il sourit à son tour et elle pressa le pas pour le rejoindre.

_« Moi, Harry, je te promets de t'aimer, de te chérir, de te protéger et toutes ses choses que j'ai oublié pour le restant de nos jours si ce n'est plus. » _

_« Moi, Hermione, je te promets, après t'avoir engueulé pour avoir oublié ce que tu devais me dire, de t'aimer, de te chérir, dans la santé comme dans la maladie, par temps de fortune ou de pauvreté, et toutes ses choses que j'ai oublié et ce pour le restant de nos jours jusqu'après nos morts. »_

Ils s'étaient souris et n'avaient pas attendu l'accord d'un quelconque prêtre pour s'embrasser.

La réception avait été des plus agréables, elle aussi. Ils avaient dansé, tous enfermés, deux jours durant.

C'est ce jour-là qui revint à la mémoire d'Harry le jour de la naissance de leur premier enfant. C'était un petit garçon et il l'avait appelé Fred en mémoire au frère Weasley décédé par la faute d'Harry. Cette réflexion lui avait valu une soufflante pacifiste d'une Hermione épuisée mais bien trop émerveillée par son enfant pour dormir ne serait-ce que quelques heures. La première nuit de son garçon, Harry l'avait passé derrière la vitre, effrayé que quoi que ce soit ne se passe pas comme il l'avait prévu. Il avait gardé les yeux ouverts et braqués sur son fils toute la nuit appelant une infirmière chaque fois que Fred Potter retenait sa respiration une seconde. Il eut, le lendemain matin, l'honneur de lui donner son premier biberon.

Voir ce petit corps lui donna envie de courir. Courir loin et de le cacher pour le protéger. Mais il pensa alors qu'il avait réussit à vaincre Voldemort et lui et son fils n'avait plus rien à craindre. Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de sa femme et la réveilla doucement pour qu'elle voit son fils.

La première nuit qu'il avait passé chez eux, trop effrayés pour laisser le bébé seul dans sa grande chambre jaune, Harry et Hermione restèrent plantés devant son berceau, à regarder le bambin respirer tout à fait normalement. Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil ont transpercés les volets du garçonnet, Hermione embrassa chastement son mari et lui annonça qu'elle allait dormir quelques heures. Lorsque la jeune femme allait quitter la chambre, l'enfant se mit à pleurer.

Quelques jours plus tard, Harry avait déjà commencé à prendre ses aises. C'était lui qui se levait la nuit parce que sa femme était debout dès le levé du soleil. Un soir, il s'était endormi dans la chambre de leur enfant, endormi lui-aussi sur la poitrine de son père. Hermione, le lendemain matin, fit une photo des deux hommes de sa vie et l'accrocha au mur de la chambre de Fred.

Un matin, alors que les deux époux venaient de se réveiller, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de leur fils et lui annoncèrent qu'il aurait sans doute une petite sœur. L'enfant, trop jeune pour comprendre, gazouilla quelques secondes et fit ses premiers pas devant son père, pleurant de fierté, quelques heures plus tard.

Hermione avait gonflé comme un ballon, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait fait pour Fred. Inquiets, ils étaient allés consulter leur médecin. Pas soucieux le moins du monde, celui-ci leur annonça qu'ils devraient loucher pour voir la petite sœur de Fred. Parce qu'elles étaient deux. Ni Harry ni Hermione ne comprit ce qu'il avait voulu dire mais étaient heureux d'apprendre l'arrivée de deux petites filles.

Assise à une trentaine de centimètres de la table de leur salle à manger, Hermione donnait son petit-déjeuner à Fred. Harry rit devant la scène et il se pencha au dessus de sa femme, il embrassa son front et lui confia qu'il l'aimait. Lorsqu'il tourna le dos, il entendit son fils prononcer son premier mot. A nouveau, il en pleura de fierté. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce il entendit Hermione l'arrêter.

« _Harry, chéri, tu ne vas nulle part._

_- Et pourquoi cela ?_

_- Je suis en train d'accoucher. »_

Le lendemain matin, à un peu plus de deux heures de l'après-midi, Molly et Minerva Potter sont nées, en pleine santé. Les deux bébés furent présentés à leur père puis à leur frère. Fred eut ce jour-là, un des plus beaux sourires de sa vie. Hermione fut ramenée, épuisée, à sa chambre, où son fils se blottit contre elle pour s'endormir, en même temps que sa mère. A nouveau, Harry passa la fin de l'après-midi et toute la soirée devant l'aquarium où se trouvaient ses deux magnifiques petites filles.

A une heure du matin, il emporta son fils jusqu'à leur voiture et tous deux rentrèrent chez eux afin que Fred ai une nuit normale. Le nouveau père, après avoir couché son fils dans son lit, entra dans la seconde chambre, peinte en violet, où résideraient les deux merveilles qui viendraient là dans quelques jours. Il s'endormit là, épuisé par ses deux longs jours et le lendemain, il retrouva Hermione dans la chambre alors qu'elle nourrissait Molly. Harry ne tarda donc pas à s'occuper de Minerva, lui lançant quelques sourires lorsqu'elle levait les yeux.

Harry était vraiment heureux. Il vieillissait, certes, en compagnie de sa femme. Il était toujours aussi amoureux d'elle qu'au premier jour et était surpris qu'elle veuille toujours de lui. Mais il était heureux. Ils étaient heureux, lui, sa femme et leur trois enfants.

Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensa lorsqu'il regardait, après être rentré du travail, ses filles qui jouaient ensembles, son fils faisant ses devoirs dans sa chambre.

_« Trois, Harry. Trois ! _

_- Quel mal y a-t-il à…_

_- Trois ! Trois, c'est déjà difficile à gérer. Imagine-tu six, Harry ? Six ! Et la grossesse, tu l'imagine, la grossesse ? Tu as déjà vu une baleine de près ? »_

Un garçon et deux filles prirent place au sein de l'ancienne rouge et or. Et elle se faisait un sang d'encre à l'idée que l'accouchement se fasse trop tôt ou qu'un des bébés aient moins de place que les autres.

« _Il est vrai, monsieur et madame Potter, que votre fils prend moins de place que vos deux filles. Néanmoins, il a l'air de s'en accommoder. Ce sera un garçon discret ! »_

Si cet enfant essayait de naitre en avance, avait affirmé Hermione, il aurait tellement peur de la colère de sa mère qu'il en rentrerait se cachait en elle.

Le petit Neuville naquit cependant le dernier, après Rose et Lily, ces deux sœurs. Harry eut quelques problèmes d'organisation jusqu'à leur un an mais à bien observer sa femme, il apprit vite et bientôt tout fut une routine à nouveau.

Fred entrait cinquième année à Poudlard et les deux jumelles allaient en être l'année suivante. Les triplés grandissaient lentement mais sûrement. Neuville aimait profondément ces sœurs et leur rendait bien alors que les deux petites filles, dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion, se mettait d'accord pour jouer un mauvais tour à leur frère. Fred prenait d'ailleurs souvent sa défense. Ce garçon était réellement trop discret !

_« Papa ?_

_- Fred, je suis dans la cuisine !_

_- Papa ? Quand est-ce que tu sais si une fille va bientôt devenir ta petite amie ?_

_- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

_- Daphné._

_- Daphné ? Daphné Malefoy, la fille de Drago Malefoy et Astoria Malefoy ? La jeune fille qui porte le nom de sa tante en sa mémoire ?_

_- C'est bien elle._

_- Tu ne le sais pas ! Tu ne comprends pas, tu oublies ! Tu n'as même jamais eut l'idée !_

_- De quoi est-ce que tu parle ?_

_- De Daphné Malefoy, tiens donc ! Tu ne sais pas qu'elle va devenir ta petite amie ! Tu ne le sais pas et tu oublies bien vite cette idée saugrenue !_

_- Papa, dis-moi que tu ne pense pas à cette vieille haine que tu avais contre son père._

_- Mais pas du tout ! Je ne pense qu'à ton bien, Fred. »_

Très vite, les enfants ont grandis, ils sont passaient par Poudlard, ils ont vécus leurs aventures à eux, en sont sortis largement diplômés.

« _Papa, je veux pas me marier si tu ne me donne pas ton accord._

_- Mais je ne comprendrais jamais pourquoi une Malefoy !_

_- Papa, s'il te plait ! Ca fait cinq ans maintenant. Et c'est avec elle que je veux faire ma vie. Comme tu as fait la tienne avec maman. »_

Fred a finalement eut la bénédiction de son père, sachant très bien que sa mère avait du le menacer. Molly et Minerva sont partis en Roumanie observer les dragons comme leur oncle.

Lily et Rose refusaient continuellement toutes invitations de tous les garçons du collège, clamant haut et fort que le seul homme qu'elles aimaient, hormis leur père, c'était Neuville, leur frère. Même s'il avait deux mains gauches pour l'art des potions.

Un matin, Harry s'est réveillé. Il avait une bonne cinquantaine d'années et avait une profonde nostalgie inscrite en lui. Il s'est levé et, à quelques mois de son anniversaire de mariage, a décidé d'organiser un remariage avec sa femme. Un remariage surprise. Ses filles l'aideraient largement, il en était persuadé.

Ce fut le plus beau remariage auquel il eut été donné d'assister. Mais quelques années plus tard, la même nostalgie le traina jusqu'à son divan dans le salon de leur même maison. Hermione s'est assise à côté de lui et a posé sa tête sur son épaule, comme si elle aussi vivait cela.

Harry a fait le bilan de sa vie. Il avait rencontré Hermione très tôt et était tout de suite tombé amoureux d'elle. Quelques mois après la destruction totale de Voldemort de sa propre main, Hermione et lui s'étaient mariés et rapidement ils avaient eut Fred. Puis Molly et Minerva suivit par Rose, Lily et Neuville. Et finirent la marche deux jumeaux dont un seul survécu à ses durs premiers jours sur Terre, Albus et Sirius. Hermione et lui avait vu tout leur enfant quitter la maison et revenir très souvent, seul ou avec leur compagnon et ensuite avec leur enfants, reportant tous leurs espoirs sur Albus. Mais celui-ci, comme ces frères et sœurs avaient finis par quitter le nid et vivre sa vie.

Harry était presque malheureux aujourd'hui de ne plus pouvoir passé autant de temps avec son fils aînés, de ne plus pouvoir tant surprotéger Neuville, de ne plus pouvoir tant rire devant l'entrain contagieux de toutes ses filles ou encore de ne plus pouvoir entendre Albus dire qu'il serait_ toujours_ malheureux sans son jumeau.

Pendant des années, il les avait aimés, chéris et toutes ses choses qu'il avait oubliés. Ce matin-ci, il se sentait triste de ne plus rien pouvoir leur apprendre, de ne plus les avoir près de lui. Il détestait tant à présent devoir se référer à des photos aux papiers froids et impersonnels lorsqu'ils lui manquaient plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir seul et sans que personne ne remarque son absence. Même s'il savait que son décès rendrait triste ses enfants et sa femme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste.

Harry s'est réveillé d'humeur maussade, ce matin-là. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, attrapa ses lunettes et se tourna dans son lit. Des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. A travers la place vide de l'autre côté de son lit, aucune porte n'était entrouverte et aucun son ne sortait de la salle de bain. Aucune lumière ne lui fit plisser les yeux.

Harry était pourtant persuadé qu'ils auraient une vie comme celle qu'il avait rêvée. Il savait que leur vie aurait été telle qu'il l'avait imaginé, longue et pleine de bonheur.

Seulement, jeune et à l'orée de leur histoire d'amour, Hermione était morte la veille…

* * *

Alors ? Je sais, un peu triste... Mais bon.

Dites-moi, dites-moi !

Lily


End file.
